Waiting For You
by Longing Illusions
Summary: The story takes place when Ikuto left Amu to search for his father. Amu is in her room thinking about Ikuto and starts to remember when he left. Note: rating may change if future chapters. enjoy :
1. Amu's POV

**Waiting For You.**

**Hello~! This is my first story (so yeah it will probably suck xD) and I decided to base it off of one of my favorite Animes of all time Shugo Chara! :D Hope you enjoy and please review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! (awww)**

I sat on my bed, knees pressed against my chest. Focusing on the blank screen of my phone lying just inches away. At any sign of it glowing, I would be ready to grab it as if it was the last bottle of water, left out in the middle of a desert. In other words, my life depended on a certain message, from a certain person, who promised me he would "always be keeping in touch. " Obviously he hasn't lived up to that promise, or I wouldn't be sitting here looking at my phone as if I was trying to levitate it with my mind.

"Stupid Ikuto", I mumble to myself, pouting at the still black screen of my phone. I don't even know why I'm so hung up on him….he's not even my boyfriend….and all he does is tease me, bother me, free loads at my house, eat my food, sleep in my bed. I quickly turned pink, realizing what I had just said. My blush got even deeper when I remembered his sleeping face and how I would gaze at it and he would then wake up and call me a pervert. "Ikuto is just too damn hot", I thought. Wait….what am I saying? I shaked the images of Ikuto from my head, ah and he enjoys toying with my emotions and harassing me. I should hate him! But… remembering how he embraced me and told me he would miss me, "I guess I don't dislike him", I said to myself.

Staring up at the ceiling, pressing my pillow against my chest, I played back the scene in my head when he told he was going to be gone for a while, to search for clues about his missing father. It was late at night. We were at the closed amusement park, so it was just us. We had just finished riding on the Tea Cups. I giggled at the memory of how Ikuto could barely fit into them, it was hilarious! He led me to one of the park benches and we sat down, gazing up at the stars. For a long time we just stayed like that neither of us saying anything. Then, Ikuto did something that both surprised and scared me. He slid down the bench so that we were touching. He then took my hand and held it against his chest. He looked at me directly in the eyes.

_My heart was racing. It felt like it was pounding against my chest. I turned away, clearly embarrassed about his sudden attention toward me. He took his hand and gently guided me back to his eyes. Now my cheeks were burning and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. That's when I decided I should break the silence, this was becoming too much for me to handle. _

"_i-i-ku-", he pressed his finger against my lips. Shocked at what he had done, I tried to look for an answer on his face. He looked as if he was choosing his words carefully. I quickly got nervous. I was afraid of what he might say. "Did he not like me anymore?" "Had he found someone else to tease?" "Am I boring to him now?" Millions of these questions flooded my mine. I closed my eyes, trying to push back the tears. Ikuto, sensing that something was wrong hugged me._

"_That's not it, he said while holding me. "Then what is it?" I sniffed._

_Ikuto paused before answering. He sighed, "I'll be gone for a while" he said, now looking at me. I quickly brighten up. "He's not tired of me!" I thought. But, not seeing a change of look on his face, I waited for him to go on. "I don't know when I'll be coming back…." "Oh..." was all I said. "Well….call me and text me whenever you can, make sure to stay out of trouble, oh….and don't play with other girls". Ikuto smirked, "only if you don't play around with other guys while I'm gone", he said while holding my face in his hands._

"_Humph!" I pushed Ikuto off the bench and heard a satisfying "Thump" when his butt hit the ground. "Oww Amu-chan, what was that for?" he mock whined. I just crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air. Ikuto got up and stood in front of me. He surprised me again. He bent down to the ground and hugged me. "I'll miss you Amu…" he whispered into my ear. I filched at his cool breathe against my skin. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. "And...Amu", but before I could answer I felt Ikuto's lips brush against mine, he then moved up to where my eyes were. "We'll continue this when I come back". And then he was gone. I was left on the bench mouth wide open, my mind not processing what had just happened. _

I heard my ring-tone go off, bringing me back to reality. I rolled over to see who was calling so late at night knowing I had school in the morning. I couldn't stop my heart from beating as I read the name on the screen. It was Ikuto.

**Well how was it? :3 Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review and tell me. :D Also if you think I should make more chapters leave a comment telling me to and what you think should be in them ^-^ Bye and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Ikuto's POV

**Waiting For You**

**Ellos~ Here's the 2****nd**** chapter for those who liked the 1****st**** :) I would like to thank kittyallstars for the idea for this chapter ^-^ Now for the reviews~**

**A3M3U3T3O: Thanks, you don't know how much that meant to me :)**

**Kittyallstars: Thanks your idea helped a lot :3**

**That's it, enjoy the story and remember to review! Oh and I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Ikuto's P.O.V

I had just got back from an all-day search, with no luck. I had no new leads, no clues, not even a possibly hint to where my father might have gone. There was no trace of him. Not here, nor the other places my mother suggested. I'm starting to believe that he really disappeared off the face of the Earth. I dug in my pocket and took out the list of places to search. I skimmed the list all the way to the bottom and found "France". I crossed it out. "Well that's it." I sighed I've been to Spain, Italy, and now France.

I treaded to my bed, kicked off my shoes and collapsed onto it. I was exhausted. Snuggling deep into my pillow, closing my eyes and hearing the sweet sound of nothing I began to drift off to sleep. Then, the loud, blasting music of my ringtone disturbed my peace. Times like this I wondered why I listened to Girugamesh. "Ughh" I said, rolling over toward the nightstand and grabbing my phone. Normally I would have ignored it, but since I've been doing that for a while now I figured I might as well answer it. I forced my eyes lids to open and attempted to read, what looked like scribble plastered all over the screen. I waited for my eyes to adjust and tried again.

"Eh?" I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of times but the words and numbers were still there, clear as daylight. "_700__ unread messages and 301 missed calls". _I was surprised. Had I've been gone that long? I scrolled down the list. Most of them were from Utau, "of course" I said to myself. There was some from mom, Tadase, Sanjo, Nikaidou, and one from "Rima? Who was Rima?" I mumbled to myself, trying to remember. It took me a couple of minutes, considering that my brain was processing things at a slow rate at the moment, but I remembered Rima being the short blonde non-athletic rich girl. What could she possibly want from me? She had left a voice message so I decided to check it. As soon as I did I regretted it at once.

Her voice was booming, louder than my ringtone and clearly angrily. I woke up a bit but still a little drowsy. "Great what did I do to piss her off", I thought. "IKUTO YOU PIG HEAD, BAKA, PREVERT, (mental note: Rima's going to feel my wrath when I get home). ARGGH! HOW COUD YOU NOT CALL OR EVEN TEXT AMU ALL THIS TIME?" I shot up then, fully awake now. "CRAP AMU!" I yelled. I didn't even hear the rest of the voice mail after that. I quickly started to think back. "How long has it been?" I asked myself. I finally calculated that I've been gone for about three months… "THREE MONTHS!" I shouted.

I quickly went through my phone history. I found a message saved in drafts addressed to "Hinamori Amu". Now it all came back to me. I had meant to send Amu a message the day after I left. But I had two problems. One, I had no idea what to say and two, how would I explain the "we'll continue this later" thing or the ….kiss? Well the sort of kiss, not sure if you could call it a kiss but I did kind of touch her lips. So it's a kiss …. right? Plus I left her on the bench after that "kiss" so she must have been mad. Therefore I thought I should give her some time to cool off too. "Ugh", basically I just kept procrastinating and eventually I lost track of time.

But now here's a new problem, it's been three months. I haven't contacted her once in these three months. So naturally she would think I'm uninterested in her by now or maybe even got tired of waiting for me. A lot can happen in just three months, what if she moved on? Just the thought of Amu being with some other guy tugged at my heart. I frowned, I'm sure Tadase has tried something by now. What if there together right now? "No", I shook those thoughts from my head "if they were Rima would not have called", I said to myself. Maybe I could text her now. Yeah! That's it, if I do that it'll clear everything up, I just hope I'm not too late.

"I hope Amu doesn't mind a text", I sighed. It's just that if Rima was _that_ mad, then Amu must be furious. It's not like I'm afraid of Amu she's a couple of inches shorter than me. But still I wouldn't want to cross paths with angrily Amu. (o.o)

I sat on my bed, my phone in my hand staring blankly at the screen. "Great this again" I said as I realized once again I was faced with problem number one. My fingers started to move and I formed the words _"hey what's up?"_ Seriously, that's what I came up with? I could hear Amu's voice now, _"What's up? Oh nothing much you know just been wondering WHERE THE HE-"_Obviously a bad idea. I quickly hit the back space key, deleting the horrible message. "Ok" let's try something else. _"Ello,how have you been?"_ That one was at least decent, better but once again I could hear Amu's voice_…"Oh I've been fine but you would know that IF YOU EVER CALLED YOU SON OF A-"_ Err never mind that one was a bad one too. I kept trying for another hour, still unsuccessful.

"So uncool Ikuto", I sighed thinking how stupid I must look, stressing over a simple message. But to me it wasn't just a message it was more than that. I don't know why but it just has to be _perfect. _Then it finally came to me. I hurriedly typed it before it escaped my mind.

"_Dear Amu, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that. I had lost track of time. I understand you might be angry at me right now and you have every right to be. I broke our promise. But I miss you Amu. Do you miss me? Or have you forgotten about me already? If you have then I'll just have to make you fall in-love with me again. I'll be home very soon and I plan to continue where we left off at so be prepared._

_Love Ikuto._

I pressed send. I smirked at how I knew Amu would blush while reading the last part. I laid back down again ready for sleep. But not for another all-day search, tomorrow I'll be taking the first flight back to Japan.

**^-^ well how was it? Do you think there should be one more chapter? Review and tell me! :) Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading~**


	3. How do i feel?

**Waiting For You**

**Hello~ well I didn't expect to finish this chapter so soon with school work and everything, but I'm happy I did! :) I tried something new and decided to put both Amu and Ikuto's POV's in this chapter. Hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! :(**

Amu's POV

"Amu..?" I vaguely heard the voice calling my name. I was so absorbed in my phone's contents that didn't even hear the person walk up behind me, nor felt the tap that was now present on my shoulder. I snapped out of my daze and looked up to see who it was that was trying to get my attention. It was Rima and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh Rima", I said smiling up at her. "What's up?"

She lifted one of her eyebrows, "What's up?" she repeated, "Amu I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes, I think I should be the one asking you that" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh um nothing" I replied, glancing back down at my phone. I small smile crept onto my face as I reread the text that Ikuto had sent me, of course I had already memorized it word for word by now, but each time that I read it my heart would flutter as my thoughts centered on Ikuto and how I knew that somewhere he was thinking about me as I thought of him.

"Let me see what Ikuto sent you"

"Huh?" I asked, once again being brought back into reality.

"Ikuto" He must have sent you something otherwise you wouldn't be smiling like some kind of pervert, she paused …. "Only he makes you do that" "Let me see it", she said holding out her hand toward my phone.

My cheeks turned scarlet "_how did she know and do I really look like a pervert?"_ I thought. "Um why?" I asked, stalling her to try to come up with an excuse to why I couldn't give her my phone. I personally didn't want anyone to see what Ikuto had written for me, it was for my eyes only. Even if it was Rima who wanted to see it.

Seeing how I wasn't going to give it to her, Rima attempted to snatch the phone out of my hand but failed when I leaned back out of her reach, that's when she lost her balance and fell flat on her face to the ground followed by a loud "thud".

Rima stayed on the ground and didn't move. I got nervous, afraid she was going to pop up any second like on the horror movies with a furious look on her face, Rima really hated to be embarrassed. Instead she propped herself up on her hands and looked directly into my eyes. She looked hurt. Or at least she appeared to be.

"Amu-chan" she said softy, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Is what Ikuto sent you _that_ important? So important that you can't even show it to your _best _friend? Is Ikuto more important to you than me?" her voice became a whisper and she lowered her head so her eyes were hidden by her bangs. The wave of guilt hit me _hard. _Rima had won and she knew it. I walked over to her, helped her up and handed her the phone. I looked away embarrassed by the wide grin on her face when she finished reading it. She looked up at me and yelled, "Ganbatte Amu!"

Ikuto's POV

"_One hour until landing" _the voice announced from the speaker.

I had been nearly asleep but my ears had caught the word "hour" and my head quickly shot up. "One hour" I whispered to myself. I smiled; in only sixty more minutes I would be able to see Amu. On this fourteen hour flight, this whole entire time the only thing I thought about was her. It got so bad that my hear would flutter every time something pink caught my eye, only to be disappointed when finding out it was either a shirt or a hat. She was even in my dreams every time I closed my eyes I would see her smiling up at me holding out her hand for me to grab it, I would then wake up and look like a fool because my hand would be actually in the air trying to grab hold of the other hand that was never there. It finally occurred to me that I missed her terribly, I longed to feel her presence to hear her voice to hug her and tease her and to witness her many shades of red. "Ugh" I groaned sixty minutes seemed like a long time now, I couldn't wait to be near her. Why can't this plane go any faster?

Ok, I will admit I sounded like a whining child just then, but it's been so long, well… three months but to me it's feeling like three years. I sighed, pulling out the picture of Amu I had in my pocket, I was grateful I still had it. It was the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. I sat gazing at it for a while until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was the old man sitting next to me, he was pointing at the picture of Amu.

"Is that your girlfriend?" he asked grinning at me.

I was taken aback by that question, after recovering I paused before answering thinking about it, "_Is Amu my girlfriend?"_

"Yes, she is" I finally answered.

"She's beautiful" he replied.

"Yeah, I smiled I know".

Amu's POV

"Amuuuuuuuu, If I sweep anymore my arms are going to fall oooooff" Rima whined. "I shot her an annoyed look, "We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you hadn't gotten us in trouble" I replied. Rima had been talking to me non-stop all day about Ikuto, she even texted me during a test since we were across the room from each other. We ended up getting caught and the teacher punished us with clean up duty for a whole week.

"But Amuuuuu this is way too much work!" she complained. I sighed, we had only been cleaning for about ten minutes and she was already complaining, a new record for her. Well actually I had been cleaning, Rima on the other hand just sat on a desk and swept the same spot over and over again. I had to admit though that _one _spot looked pretty shiny.

"You're just lazy Rima" I said while shaking my head. "You haven't even done anything".

"What are you talking about?" she said sounding genuinely confused. "Don't you see how shiny this spot is?" "I've been working ten minutes straight!"

We both burst out laughing.

"Hai, Hai, gomen Rima", I said while brushing the tears from my eyes. "I can see that you've worked very hard" She just grinned and nodded in agreement.

"So…..." she said while staring up at the ceiling leaning back onto the desk. "What are you going to do about Ikuto"

I stopped cleaning, and looked down "I don't know…." I said. "I'm not sure of my feelings, when he teases me it makes me mad, when he's not around I feel sad, when he hugs me I'm happy, but sometimes his words hurt and when he left I cried. But now that I know he's coming back I feel so excited and at the same time my heart aches and I don't know why", I sighed.

Rima smiled, "That's easy Amu, your in-love".

Ikuto's POV

I stepped out the airport feeling refreshed, looking up at the stars I whispered to myself "Amu…"

_I'm home._

**Well were getting close to the end. :[ One more chappie to go! Hope you liked this chapter and remember to review it makes me happy! :D**


	4. Good night

**Waiting For You**

**Hellos :3 Well from the request of D3uces I decided to make the story a tad bit longer xD So this is not the last chappie~ Hope you enjoy reading and review! Btw i don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu's POV**

"Mhmhmh hmhmh mhmh", I hummed happily while eating my breakfast which surprisingly, consisted of burnt toast, droopy eggs, and black crispy bacon. Yum right? Well…. no actually it tastes horrible and I'm forcing it down my throat as we speak, and you're probably wondering why I would be happy while eating a breakfast from hell. But it's not _what_ I'm happy with its _whom,_ Ikuto to be precise.I actually woke up earlier than usual this morning and it's a Saturday, shocking I know right? I felt rejuvenated and refreshed, my mind was clear and the weight I had been carrying on my shoulders had been lifted.

That's when I remembered what Rima had told me yesterday… _"Your in-love Amu"_ it's funny how those simple words made everything just feel right. Rima's words were like the missing puzzles pieces I had been searching for. When I had put them all together I could finally see the picture. Care to guess what that picture was? Ikuto _and _me! Everything makes sense now, why I had been feeling this way, the confusion, the unexplained happiness and the constant pain in my chest, it was all for Ikuto.

When I had realized that, I became so happy, I was filled with joy. "Today is going to be a good day" I said to myself, why? Because I had a feeling Ikuto was coming back today, I just knew it. I decided to make my own breakfast since I was in such a good mood. My cooking skills aren't really that bad it's just my mind kept drifting, thinking about Ikuto and I ended up burning the toast, same thing happened with the bacon and so to prevent that from happening again I took the eggs out early and ended up having them not cooked long enough. But I didn't care I could have been eating dirt and I still would have smiled. "I guess these are the effects of being in-love." I sighed.

I stuffed a fork full of eggs in my mouth, I chewed a couple of seconds then abruptly stopped. "There are shells in my eggs…" Ok that brought me back to my senses (don't play with Amu's food). I quickly spit them out wiped my mouth and started thinking.

"_Why am I eating this? When did I become so …..weird? Did I have homework? Man, I'm hungry…"_

Well important things first. "MOM!" I shouted.

"Make me some breakfast!"

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked out the hotel, bags in-hand and one under my arm. "Ugh" I groaned, now wondering why I had packed all of this stuff. Walking while toting this entire load seemed like a drag. "Maybe I should have gone home" I thought. Then I wouldn't be burdened with the luggage. But last night i had been exhausted and the thought of seeing Utau and hearing her crying and suffer from her constant clinging, plus her whining about how I didn't call her or text her the entire time wasn't really appealing. Then, there was mom, I guess I should have called her. "I'll just make it up to her later" I said to myself. My first priority at the moment was locating Amu. I wanted to see her, no I _needed_ to. I would have went to her house last night but it was so late, I didn't want to have to wake her up and interfere with her sleep and at the same time I really needed some too. Well, really i didn't want to face her wrath of being woken up, but I really did need some sleep. So I figured I would just crash at a hotel and sort everything out in the morning.

I sighed, I'll just drop off my stuff first. Utau probably isn't home anyway. Knowing her she would be at her studio practicing on her music.

** ~ xXx ~**

The farther I walked, the more powerful the nostalgia became. It felt so strange, I had only been gone for three months but the same things I saw every day, I was seeing them from a new perspective. I had walked by the park and somehow Amu's presence had sneaked up on me. It was strong here since we would regularly come here to hang out and act childish. The small pain that had formed in my chest the moment I stepped off the plane was now immense I was missing Amu again. Before I knew it everything I saw, heard, and touched reminded me of Amu. I was just about the turn back and head straight to her house when I heard a shout.

"IKUTO"! It sounded so familiar. But before I could locate where it was coming from I collided with something, well actually someone had tackled me. My bags went flying and my head hit the ground hard. Whoever it was must have a death wish.

**Amu's POV**

I laid on my bed, spread out looking up at the ceiling. I had been waiting all morning for Ikuto to just show up unexpected, but to no avail. I had it all planned out in my mind. I would hear a knock at the door while I was doing something and I would go answer it wondering who it was, when I open the door it would be Ikuto, standing out there with his trademark smirk on. He would have is arms spread out wide welcoming me into his warm embrace and I would happily accept it. Then, he would hold me close and whisper into my ear about how he missed me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I thought of the next part. Ikuto would then take my face in his hands and lean down until were not even an inch away from each other. He would then close the distance between us with a gentle kiss that held both longing and desire.

I covered my face with my pillow, embarrassed about my Ikuto fantasy. _"Am I turning into a pervert?" I_ thought. "Stupid Ikuto" I yelled into my pillow. _Why aren't you here?_

I sighed, pulling out my phone "Maybe Rima has my answers" I thought while dialing her number. She picked up on the first ring. Her voice sounded anxious as her words spilled out from the speaker.

"AMU! HAVEYOUMETIKUTOYET?" she yelled into my ear. "Come again? And do you want me to go deaf?" I replied. "Oh, gomen gomen" she said now lowering her voice. "I said have you met Ikuto yet?"

"No, he hasn't even called or texted me" I said trying to hide the whine in my voice.

"Gosh this again?" Rima said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Do you think he's back in Japan" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah… probably" she said while hesitating.

"Oh… okay thanks Rima." I replied a little let down.

"Hey, Amu" she suddenly called

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Give me the cue and I'll crush him for you" she said without a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

I smiled knowing Rima cared and I hope was playing "Hai Rima" then she hung up.

I sat on my bed staring at my phone and mumbled under my breath, "I'll wait for you, Ikuto".

**Ikuto's POV**

It was no surprise finding out that it was Utau that had attacked me. But it was surprising that she wasn't yelling or screaming profanities at me. She just sat on me and kept smiling.

"Ikuto! Your back! I've missed you so much! Oh and you're in serious trouble for not contacting me this entire time" She said, her voice lowering at the last part. "But since you came on the wrong day you're in luck!" "And I have the most exciting news!" she said happily.

"Utau, off, now" I reminded her.

"Hrmm? Oh! Gomen gomen" she got up and continued. "You're never going to believe what happened while you were gone…. I um…" "Actually just follow me I'll show you" she said while grabbing my hand leading me to a bench were some guy sat, waiting.

"Ikuto, met my boyfriend, Kukai" she said now dropping my hand and standing by him. I was shocked beyond words. _"Utau actually found a guy that could put up with her"_ I thought. I had a slight urge to warn him about what he was getting himself into, but decided to act against it and just nodded my head. I remembered he was one of Amu's friends so of course I approved. Utau smiled and sat down next to him, her hand was now in his hand and she leaned against his shoulder.

As I watched them like that two thoughts formed in my mind. One, this was extremely disturbing and I needed to get the heck out of here before I vomited. And two, the way they were, I wanted to be like that with Amu. A sudden desire to see Amu came over me, I had reached my limit.

"Utau since you caused me to drop my bags pick them up and take them home for me, thanks!" Before she could reply I was already down the street out of hearing range and on my way to Amu's house.

By the time I reached her balcony the sky had already turned pitch black. She probably was sleep now but to be honest I didn't care. I pulled on the door knob expecting it to be locked but to my surprise it swung right open. (Mental note: have to teach Amu a lesson about not locking doors). When I stepped inside my eyes immediately scanned the room for Amu. She was. of course in her bed sleeping peacefully. I walked over to her and trailed my hand against her cheek, in return she mumbled in her sleep. "iku…to"

A small smile crept onto my face as I realized Amu was thinking about me in her sleep. "Have you have been waiting for me?" I asked while lifting the clovers and quietly sliding in the bed with her. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear "The wait is over Amu"

**Well there finally together! Hope you're not mad at me for ending it like that xD Now, one more chappie to go :) Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	5. The Wait's over

**Waiting For You**

**Well… this is the last chapter of the series :C! Thanks for reading the story . Hope you enjoy and remember to review! (Amuto chapter :3) I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I awoke engulfed in a blanket of warmth, I snuggled deeper into it enjoying the heat radiating off of it. Strange though, I didn't remember my pillow having such a desirable scent. "Oh well" I thought breathing in more of the intoxicating odor while burying my head deeper into it.

Then, I became aware of a steady heart beat and my ears twitched at the sound of even breathing floating through the air. "Eh? My pillow is alive? ….and asleep?"

I lifted my head up and came face to face with a sleeping Ikuto. My heart skipped a beat. I covered my mouth with my hands, trying to keep in the scream. I couldn't believe it; Ikuto was back and in my bed! _"Wait, he's in my BED!"_ I thought. My cheeks began heating up and I tried to back away but Ikuto's arms were around my waist trapping me in place. I struggled to loosen his grip a couple of more times, trying to break free from his hold but he wouldn't budge and I didn't want to wake him. It actually felt like I had somehow made it worse. I gave up and propped myself up on my elbows and rolled over onto my side to get a better view of him.

He hadn't changed a bit, (not that I thought he would look totally different in three months or anything). He looked exactly the same, but I noticed he had a slight muscular build now and his dark silky blue hair looked even softer now. Before I could stop myself my hand had already found the top of his head. My fingers entangled themselves in his hair. "It is softer" I smiled quietly to myself, messaging the spot on his head that he enjoyed the most. I took pleasure in this side of Ikuto, he really was like a cat.

My hand trailed down and reached his face. I traced imaginary patterns into his skin with my finger and gazed at him. Ikuto could have any girl he wanted with his looks. _"I wonder why he chose me" _I thought.

A sudden desire came over me at the realization and I couldn't stop myself from leaning down until I could feel his breath against my skin. I blushed at how close we were. I was about to move away but I gained enough courage to keep going.

I was about to kiss Ikuto on his cheek, when suddenly a pair of sapphire eyes flashed open and pulled me close to them. I gasped.

"I-k-ku-to….. You were awake?" I nearly yelled. I turned scarlet realizing what I was about to do to what I was thought was a "sleeping Ikuto". I propped myself up on my hands and looked away trying to hide the pink tinge that formed on my cheeks.

He smirked. "Were you trying to take advantage of me while I was asleep?" he said, mock innocently.

"Eh! N-n-no! I was just looking-"

"Staring? Amu you pervert"

"N-n-no I-I w-wasn't sta-"

"Do you know you're technically on top of me?" he looked me directly in the eyes.

There was a short silence before I comprehended the words that came out of his mouth. I froze like a deer in headlights. My blush got deeper now, if that was even possible.

"….aifgjje…ined..sdfd…ghjkwrq" I couldn't even form words anymore.

Before I could try to say more gibberish again, Ikuto had caught me off guard and pulled me down onto him. Our lips collided. I felt pressure being applied. It took me a while to realize that we were kissing, well, Ikuto was kissing me. I, on the other hand was dying. (o.o)

Ikuto rolled over so that I was beneath him. He broke the kiss (good because I was running out of oxygen and was seeing stars now).He looked down at me with his trademark smirk on. "You wanted to kiss me right? I hope that satisfied your desire"

**Ikuto's POV**

I had awoken to a flustered Amu, struggling to get out of my hold. She didn't see me open my eyes so I quickly closed them, pretending to be still sleeping. Amu looked so cute, as she tried numerous times to break free. If I had still been asleep she would have succeed by now, but I had tightened the grip on my arm while she was squirming. The movement had gone unnoticed and I sat there smiling in my mind at how adorable she was acting.

Eventually Amu gave up; I guess she didn't want to wake me. I could feel the bed shift and I figured she was moving onto her side. There were a few minutes of silence before I decided to take a little peep at what she was doing. I cracked my eye opened so it would only look like I was flinching if she noticed. But to my surprise she appeared to be so lost in thought that I doubt if I had fully opened my eyes she would have seen it.

"_I wonder what she's thinking about"_ I thought. Suddenly I felt a hand on the top of my head. "Eh?" I flinched at the sudden pressure. Her fingers began to entangle themselves in my hair and I felt her message a certain spot on my head. It felt nice. I relaxed my muscles and sunk deeper into the bed, while Amu worked her magic.

I broke out of my trance when I felt Amu's hand trail down to my cheek. _"Wait… did she just pet me?"_ I thought. _"…and did I just enjoy it"_ Oh no, Ikuto does not get "pet", nor does he enjoy it.

"But you just did" a voice in my head responded back to me.

I felt her finger dance across my cheek, and decided that I'll tease her later for it. Right now I wanted to cherish this moment with Amu, even though she didn't know I was fully conscious. But that just made it even better.

Her hand retreated and I waited to find out what she was going to do next. I felt her presence getting closer and closer and I figured she was either about to resume staring at me, but from a closer angle, or she was about to kiss me. I couldn't tell you how bad my heart ached for option two.

She suddenly stopped, I could tell since I couldn't feel her getting any closer. There was a pause as if she were determining what to do. Then, she continued to get closer. To my surprise it looked like option two was becoming reality. But the thought was quickly flushed down the toilet and disappointment swept over me when I realized she wasn't leaning toward my lips but to my cheek.

A mischievous plan formed in my mind. _"Time for the cat to become a lion"_

I opened my eyes right when Amu was closing in the kiss. I pulled her down and she fell on my chest.

"I-k-ku-to….. You were awake?" she nearly yelled. I could tell she was embarrassed her cheeks were turning my favorite shade of red even though she was trying hard to hide it. She had propped herself up on her hands, I noticed she wasn't aware of the position we were in, or she would have quickly moved. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

I smirked. "Were you trying to take advantage of me while I was asleep?" I said making my voice sound innocent.

Amu was blushing madly now. Our conversation didn't last very long, since I finally pointed out that she was on top of me. That statement had earned me a short silence from her as she finally took notice. She froze in place and had turned a maroon color. She started talking gibberish so I thought I'll do something to calm her down.

I pulled her down on me and instead of her lips meeting my cheek they collided with my own. To tell you the truth, I was shocked. I didn't plan to kiss her (even though I wanted to) my original plan was to just surprise her by giving her an unexpected hug and continue her "kiss". But it seemed somehow things turned in my favor. It still was shocking though but to make it appear as if I had meant to do this on purpose instead of it being a lucky accident I did what any sane guy would do. I started to kiss her.

I rolled over so that she was beneath me. "You wanted to kiss me right? I hope that satisfied your desire" I said while pulling away. Amu didn't respond at all. When I looked down, her eyes looked like swirls and her mouth was wide open as if her soul was coming out.

"Oops" I guess I went too far…

**Amu's POV**

After Ikuto had broken the kiss and said those words to me, you could say I went to "Lalala Land". I saw a bright light and a river. On the other side of the river was my grandma with her arms spread out wide saying "A-mu-chan, come visit me here"

I felt the bed shift, bringing me back to my senses. Ikuto was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Ikuto?" I questioned

When he heard me say his name his worried face was replaced with a smile. "Yo" he responded.

"Where did my grandma go?" I asked

He gave me a quizzical look before patting me on the head. "Gomen Amu, are you okay? Did I surprise you?"

At first I didn't know what the heck he was talking about, but then the memories of what occurred in the past hour came back to me. I turned away trying to hide the blush that was re-appearing.

"N-no not at all, I expected that a pervert like you would attack me" I laughed nervously.

Ikuto smirked. "Oh, so I'm the pervert? Shall I recall the moment you were staring at me? Or when you were shamelessly touching my face while I was asleep? And do I even need to mention when you were about to kiss me? I believe those are the characteristics of a true pervert Amu."

"Hey! You weren't even asleep in the first place! And you're the one who kissed me! I thought I was going to die of lack of oxygen!"

Ikuto blushed. _Blushed._ Can you believe it? _The_ Ikuto blushed! I couldn't believe my eyes! One word formed in my mind at that moment. _Payback._

"Umm I-" he started, but I cut him off before he could finish his excuse.

"Did you miss me that much that you couldn't control yourself? Hmmm Ikuto?" I mimicked his smirk.

He burst out laughing. _"Ok that failed"_

"Sugoi!" he mocked exclaimed. "When did you become like me?" he said in between fits of laughter.

"Well….. Since you've been gone…. You're the only thing I've thought about…" I looked down so my bangs were covering my face.

_Silence._

**Ikuto's POV**

"_Well….. Since you've been gone…. You're the only thing I've thought about…" She looked down so her bangs were covering her face. _

When I heard those words I didn't know what to say. The scene of me struggling to send her a txt message flashed in my mind. _I wonder how long she had waited for that._ Had she expected it from the very next day? _Only to be disappointed and wait the next day… and the next….and many more after that. _Wow, I'm horrible, why did Amu chose such an irresponsible man?

I frowned. Wondering when, did Amu begin to have such an effect on me?

I heard a sigh and looked up. Amu still had her head down. Had she been feeling like this since I left? All because of… me? Well not anymore! I'll make sure this never happens _again_.

I moved closer to her, pulling her into a hug, I whispered into her ear. "I'm home Amu. This is where I plan to stay. Here, with you."

"…Did you find your father..?" she suddenly asked.

"No…" I replied.

"Ohh…" she said while hugging me tighter.

"But that's okay"

She looked puzzled.

"Staying here with you is what's important now..." I continued.

"Ikuto… that kiss-"

"Don't worry about it" I quickly responded

"No…I didn't mind it I don't…mind...if we do it….again."

**Amu's POV**

"_No…I didn't mind it I don't…mind...if we do it….again."_

I flushed. It took a lot of courage to say that. I braced myself, waiting to hear his reply. But to my surprise he just nodded his head.

"And… Ikuto"

"Hai?"

I looked up to him, directly in the eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me again?"

He returned the action, he looked determined. "Amu, I_ vow_ to never leave you again. And….if it's in my power I'll make sure you won't have to wait for me anymore.

_I smiled. Arigato._

**O.O I finished it! I'm so sorry it took so long! ~.~ But on the bright side it's the most I've wrote so far :D How did you like the ending? Should I have done something different? :o Please review and tell me! And thanks for reading!**

**P.S look forward to my next story it's another Shugo Chara fic! Amuto of course, check my profile for updates~ :3  
><strong>


End file.
